Team DAYS
by Darki88
Summary: When four different people come together as a team at Beacon they make team DAYS. Can they work together or will they fall apart?
1. Chapter Background info

Chapter 0: Info and Background  


 **Name:** Darki Obsidian

 **Race:** Faunus Type: Cat

 **Gender:** Male

 **Color:** Black

 **Age:** 17

 **Semblance:** Manipulate shadows

 **Weapon** Name: Hidden blades are named Ezio. Fire Katana is named Inferno and the ice one is called Crystal.

 **Weapon:** Hidden blade under arms, duel katana(fire and ice), smoke bombs.

 **Description:** Born and raised in Atlas up until the age of 8 when his parents died during one of white fang missions. Having Adam Taurus tell him that his parents were killed by huntsmen. He trained with Adam for a while until the age of 14 when he left the fang to become a huntsman and would utilize the last 3 years to learn a lot more about the world of remnant. Also met a certain female faunus when he was in the white fang. He wears all black and has hoodie with a cat symbol that has an X scar over the forehead. Adam is like a father figure to him and is like a brother to him as well.

 **Name:** Abaddon Cobalt

 **Race:** Faunus Type: dragon angel

 **Age** : 17

 **Weapon Name** : Fafnir

 **Weapon:** Katar with mini cannons

 **Gender:** Male

 **Semblance:** make scale armor and wing

 **Color:** Blue

 **Description:** Raised in a small village south of vale. His father was well known as one of the best weapon smiths in remnant. His ancestors created legendary weapons such as Crocea Mors and many more. At the age of 16 his village was attacked by a rogue band of bandits. Though the towns guard could have taken care of them, the negative energy caused by scuffle attracted two deathstalkers that wiped out the town. Ab was grabbed by his father who had stashed his most prized weapon pair in a case, along with a small orb he had been working on for a client(client explained that the ingredients used in the bomb would save humanity in its time of need). As they started for the door a stinger crashed through the roof of the house caving it in, ab felt something smash into the back of his head and everything went black. He woke in the back of a carriage and listened in on the two drivers who were talking of the brave smith who sacrificed himself to save his town, using a bomb that created a flash so large it was seen miles away. (his father had shielded him from the blast using the weapons case, which was in the wagon with him) Ab then noticed he was chained to the floor. To be continued...

 **Name:** Ivory Yin

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Color:** White

 **Semblance:** creates arcs of light that are only visible to her that have the ability to phase through objects as well as become solid on command. This can be used for transportation(she can run on them) or a weapon (with enough force they can slice through objects) they can also become visible but to the detriment of everyone around(blinding light but she has goggles so gg)

 **Weapon Name:** Radiance

 **Weapon:** bow staff that transformation sniper rifle

 **Description:** Not much is known about her childhood, all she knows is that she was born somewhere near the outskirts of vale and was picked up by a professor who had plans for the young one. She was taught mixed martial arts and caught on at an astonishing rate, leaving her classmates in the dust when it came to almost everything. Sparring practice was just a time for her to wonder what her life was like before, who was she and how did she get here? Her new mission was clear.

 **Name:** Lilium Scarlet

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Semblance:** Unknown

 **Weapon Name:** Blitzkrieg

 **Weapon:** Daggers that can be filled with dust.

 **Color:** Magenta

 **Age:** 17

 **Description:** Born in Mistral into a wealthy family. She had a great life and is best friends with Pyrrha because their families were close. She is also a famous fashion model and designer. She decided to become a huntress so her parents can stop spoiling her and having people stop her treating differently just like Pyrrha. She choose Beacon instead of Haven academy so that she stop being followed by fans, paparazzi, and guys who only want to be with her for her fame.

* * *

 **My co-writer didn't like the backstory Ivory and decided to change it.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A shadowy night

 **Darki's POV**

A few days before Beacon Academy starts I'm already sitting in an interrogation room waiting for answers to why I was detained. I had recently bought an apartment in Vale two months ago to stay there for awhile and keep it as my second home for the weekends during my stay at Beacon. I went to go to get supplies until two officers stop me and "asked" me to come with them.

[ Why am I here for? I didn't even anything… yet. Where is this freaking headmaster who wanted to talk to me.]

Soon a silver-haired man walks into the room in a suit with his signature coffee mug and cane.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" I says in a tired tone as I watch the man as he sit down and he begin to speak.

"Hello" he says "Do you who I am?"

"Nope"

"Well my name is Ozpin and I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Do you want to know why I had you detained Mr. Obsidian?"

"No, I don't and how do you even know my last name. I never gave a name to the officers who dragged me here."

"I am a man of many things and I had a black bird getting information about you and your previous affliction with the white fang." he says while taking a sip from his cup.

"How much do you know?" replying back in an angered tone while I slowly start activating my semblance ready to strike.

"Just some basic information about your life. Do you want to come to my school even though I know who you are?" taking another sip

"Yeah. And if this is all you got to say to me. Can I leave now it's getting late?"

"Yes you can Mr. Obsidian. I'll see you in a few days" he says leaving the room

Outside the police station

"God I'm tired." I say to no one "They made me wait for an hour for small talk. Might as well stock up on stuff before heading back.

After buying what I needed I went to the apartment and was getting ready to sleep.

"Few more days until school starts and I hope I don't make any enemies real soon. I hope she is there too." *yawns* "Soon." I fell asleep in my bed waiting for the day to come.

* * *

 **Can't guarantee when I'm putting out these chapter unless my friend help me with it. Please review on what you think about this chapter and hope I do better I get better at this in the future.**


End file.
